Fairy Lights
by LynstHolin
Summary: Short, sexy Dramione fluff.


Stuck in the middle of nowhere with _Malfoy_. Irritating, maddening, too-attractive-for-anyone's-good Malfoy. This was not how Hermione had expected her weekend to go. She was supposed to be off duty, actually, enjoying a day at the beach. But the higher-ups at the Ministry wanted a rumored dealer in magical creatures investigated _now_. Malfoy's partner was usually Flint, but he had come down with a case of troll mumps (it looked like Harry was right- Flint _was _part troll), and so Hermione had been called into work via owl just as she was pulling her shorts on over her bikini. She _knew _she should have waited until after the summer to found the Welfare of Magical Creatures Department.

The Floo network was down for who knew what reason, and neither Hermione nor Malfoy were familiar enough with the area to apparate to it, so Malfoy volunteered to drive. Who would have thought a _Malfoy _would do something as Mugglish as drive?

But if she had ever imagined Draco Malfoy driving, it was _exactly_ this sort of vehicle: a tiny, ludicrously expensive sports car barely big enough for two adults, and with no back seat. It was red, of course. They were so close together, he touched her thigh every time he shifted, and every sharp turn threw her against him. It was much, much closer than Hermione wanted to be to Malfoy. It was bad enough he was in her department, strutting about and being all... Malfoy-esque.

An hour into their expedition, the car's air conditioner died. Hermione and Draco were stuck in a tiny, window-lined metal box in the middle of an August heat wave with _no air conditioning_. "You're a Muggle-Born," Malfoy said. "You must know how to fix cars."

"I don't even know how to drive one!" Hermione rolled down her window, even though she knew it would turn her hair into a unholy mess.

"You're not much use, then, are you?" When Malfoy turned his head to check for oncoming traffic, Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

Yes, she was entirely too close to the aggravating blond. She could smell his subtle, expensive cologne, and now she was starting to get a hint of fresh man-sweat. She was all too aware of his long thigh only an inch and a half from hers, his summer-weight trousers hugging its contours. As the car heated up, Malfoy undid some buttons on his shirt, exposing a wedge of chest with golden fuzz. _I'm not finding him attractive_, Hermione was telling herself, _I'm not_! Sweat gleamed on that smooth white skin, and was that a hint of pink nip-_Merlin, stop that_!

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Malfoy asked grumpily.

Hermione squinted at the map. "Umm... What road are we on? I don't see any signs."

Malfoy scoffed. "The brainiac of Hogwarts can't read a damned map?"

The damned map was going to be shoved up his arse in a few minutes if his attitude didn't improve. "Wait, turn left."

"Where?"

"Right here!" Hermione pointed at a side-road that they had nearly passed, and Malfoy turned so sharply that the tires squealed and the car rocked, sending Hermione almost into his lap. "What was _that_?"

"You told me to turn."

Hermione sighed and wondered if he had been able to smell her arm-pits. The sun was low on the horizon, but the day didn't seem to be cooling off at all. Hermione looked at Malfoy from the corner of her eye, noticing how his silky hair blew in the breeze from the open window, and the way the setting sun made his skin glisten. Hermione's hair was a big snarled ball, and she had a sweat mustache. Malfoy didn't have to use his famous acid tongue to make her feel inferior, he just had to _exist_.

The road became a dirt track that meandered and twisted. A turn just past a grove of oaks revealed an unpainted wooden building. "Is this it?" Malfoy asked.

"I guess." The alleged criminal's headquarters weren't much more than a hut. There were cages all around it, but they were empty. Half-full dishes of food and water showed that they had only recently been vacated. "I think he knew we were coming."

"An entire day wasted." Malfoy put his hands behind his head and stretched, drawing Hermione's eyes to the way his shirt rode up. "Let's get going." But the car had other ideas. Malfoy swore a blue streak when it wouldn't start. "Do you remember how far back the last service station was?"

"A long, long way." The sun was going down, and Hermione got back out of the car for a breath of fresh air. Flashes of color drew her attention to the hut- there were little red, white, and green Christmas lights adorning the eaves. Hermione guessed that they were on a timer that automatically turned them on and off.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Malfoy said.

"Just fairy lights. Some people like them up all year round."

Malfoy was grinning. "Oh, they're fairy lights, all right. As in, they attract fairies. And we should get out of here quickly."

"What do you- oh!" A fairy with wings like stained glass zoomed past Hermione. Another followed, and then there was an entire swarm. They were accompanied by- or were making- a beautiful wordless melody, and there was a scent like cinnamon filling the air. "How lovely!"

"But we really should-" Malfoy was cut off when one fairy chased another nearly into his mouth.

Hermione saw two fairies clasped together and wanted to ask what they were doing, but that music and that scent were filling her head, making her feel oddly dreamy. She tried to get into the car, but couldn't remember where it was. Or what a car was. _My clothes, I need to take them off_. Her dress fell to the ground, followed by her underwear. It seemed perfectly natural for her to turn around and see a tall, slim man's naked body illuminated by the moon and the fairy lights. And it seemed perfectly natural to move into his arms and kiss him as primitive instinct took over.

Hands skimmed lightly over her breasts, teasing her nipples until they stood at attention, then moved to her buttocks, caressing and kneading. She sucked in her breath when she felt his hardness pressing into her belly. She could no longer remember her name, or his. He was Man, and she was Woman, and what they were about to do was nothing less than the very act that created life.

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her; she didn't notice that she was set down on the hood of the car. She was too immersed in pure, animal sensation, in the feel of a tongue on her nipples, and of lips as they kissed their way down her stomach. Light nips up the inside of her thighs, and then his face was between her legs, worshipping her. He moaned as he explored her with his mouth, sending a thrilling vibration into her core. When he slipped his tongue inside her as far as he could, she let out a soft sigh.

She reached down, trying to pull him up by the shoulders, and he seemed to understand what she wanted. The moon shone behind him, making his pale hair glow as he opened her up so he could enter her. His hot length slid in easily; she was more than ready, and she let out a soft chorus of oohs and ohs as he moved in and out of her gently, slowly, sweetly. Her hips matched his rhythm in perfect synchronization, speeding up their movements at the very same time as his. Somehow, he knew exactly when she wanted _more_; he put one of her legs over his shoulder and angled their pelvises so he could thrust into her harder, deeper. The sounds she made became more guttural, greedy and demanding. She clutched at his hips, pulling him into her as she frantically bucked her hips.

The moment before she climaxed, she saw... something. Shimmering around his head, a vague suggestion of horns, like some ancient pagan deity. The God to her Goddess. Then the ocean roared inside her, washing her in a pleasure that was positively divine.

"What was that?" she asked wonderingly when she could breathe again. The lights had shut off and the fairies were gone; the bright full moon provided the only illumination.

Malfoy grinned. "Those lights make fairies, ah, randy. And when fairies mate, they create some very powerful, primitive sex magic. I could have been here with Flint, and the same thing would have happened. Anyone would do, under these circumstances."

"Oh, really," Hermione said icily, shoving him away. How like him, make sure that she knew that he had not wanted to have sex with _her_. When she tried to get away from him, though, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. Hermione reared back. "What was that for?"

Malfoy rested his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you were the one that was with me." He kissed her again, and Hermione could feel him hardening against her. "And not just because I would have had to Obliviate myself if it had been Flint." His hands weren't those of some nameless, forgotten god, but they thrilled her, nonetheless. Hermione was no goddess, but he still wanted to worship her body. "We're good together," he breathed against her mouth, and then he set to work proving his statement.


End file.
